


Christmas OTP Challenge czyli koty, sweterki i kakao

by AliceJJJ23



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond!lock, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, really - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadchodzą święta, a nasz fandom po Spectre zdecydowanie potrzebuje fluffów. Ta praca to tylko i wyłącznie, obrzydliwie słodki fluff i nie ma co liczyć na zbyt rozbudowaną fabułę. Challenge będzie pisany na podstawie tego posta: http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/36866885886/christmas-otp-challenge. Rodziały będą ukazywały się każdego dnia od dziś do 25 grudnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1-getting out/putting up decorations

 

James przyglądał się kilku ogromnym pudłom ustawionym po środku niezbyt dużego salonu. Możliwe, że gdyby trochę tu posprzątać pomieszczenie wydawałoby się o wiele większe, ale Q prędzej zabiłby go niż pozwolił na zniszczenie jego idealnego bałaganu. 

-Rozumiem, że wybrałeś te ozdoby zamiast mnie?  
Q powoli podniósł wzrok znad laptopa marszcząc brwi. James był pewien, że kwatermistrz próbował w ten sposób wyglądać na starszego, ale nadawało mu to bardziej wygląd obrażonego kota niż poważnego i dojrzałego mężczyzny.

-O czym ty mówisz?- mruknął i wyciągnął rękę po swój kubek. James westchnął i usiadł powoli na kanapie. 

-Mówię o tych koszmarnych świecidełkach, które kazałeś mi znieść do salonu. 

-One wcale nie są koszmarne. To święta James! Będziemy je obchodzić jak normalni ludzie. 

-Tu nie ma miejsca dla kotów, dla mnie i świecidełek. Musimy z czegoś zrezygnować.  
Q ponownie spojrzał na Jamesa, tym razem jednak rzeczywiście wyglądał na wściekłego. 

-Nie pozbędę się Ruthie i Sixsmitha* tylko dlatego, że ty masz za dużo mięśni i nigdzie się nie mieścisz. 

-Nie mówię o pozbywaniu się twoich kotów. Moglibyśmy się przenieść do mnie. 

-Wykluczone. Tam jest za czysto i nie ma kominka. Nie zgadzam się. Poza tym, tych ozdób wcale nie jest tak dużo…- Q westchnął i wstał ze swojego fotela, ostrożnie odkładając laptopa. Mały, biały kotek momentalnie dopadł jego nóg łasząc się z zadowolonym pomrukiem. 

-Ruthie… Widzisz? Ten zły pan chce się was pozbyć.- powiedział cicho schylając się by wziąć kotkę na ręce. – Ale tatuś nigdy was nie zostawi…- wyszeptał z uśmiechem i pocałował główkę Ruthie, po czym odstawił ją na ziemię.  
Spojrzał na Jamesa z uśmieszkiem i usiadł mu szybko na kolanach oplatając jego szyję szczupłymi ramionami. 

-Ciebie też nie zostawię. Całkiem nieźle komponujesz się kotami i tym całym bałaganem. Poza tym jesteś równie ciepły jak koty a większy. Jesteś absolutnie niezbędny…- powiedział cicho przejeżdżając chłodnym czubkiem nosa po szyi Bonda.  
James uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił głowę przyciągając Q do pocałunku. Kwatermistrz jęknął cicho przyciskając swoje ciało bliżej do Jamesa. Bond wstał szybko owijając ramiona dookoła drobniejszego ciała i trzymając go mocno. Jednak będąc zbyt zajętym całowaniem Q nie zauważył czarnego kota pod nim i robiąc pierwszy krok runął na stos pudełek. Jęknął cicho czując rozchodzący się po plecach ból, a kwatermistrz, który wylądował szczęśliwie na umięśnionym torsie podniósł się powoli. Wybuchnął śmiechem spoglądając na Jamesa otoczonego ogromną ilością ozdób i łańcuchem choinkowym owiniętym wokół ciała. 

-Przynajmniej choinkę możemy sobie darować- wyszeptał Q ze śmiechem.


	2. Day 2- making christmas cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze :)

–Wiesz, że wcale nie musimy robić ich ręcznie, prawda? W sklepach jest ich mnóstwo…- westchnął James spoglądając na niezbyt udaną kartkę świąteczną, którą sam stworzył.   
-Jeśli znowu zaczniesz narzekać… To moja rodzinna tradycja. Kiedy byłem mały robiłem ich mnóstwo. Wszystkim się podobały. Jesteś po prostu kompletnym beztalenciem James.- Q powiedział nie odrywając wzroku znad swojej pięknej kartki. Po chwili spojrzał na Bonda poprawiając okulary.  
-Nie patrz tak na mnie. To nie tajemnica, że nie jesteś plastycznie uzdolniony. Nie zamierzam nigdzie wysyłać twoich kartek. Po prostu nie mogę znieść obserwowania twojej wszechogarniającej nudy.   
-Mógłbym robić coś pożytecznego.-mruknął James  
-Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na misję. Nawet kryminaliści potrzebują świąt- westchnął Q i wrócił do swojej kartki.  
-Nigdy nie można mieć pewności.  
Q zaśmiał się cicho widząc żałosną minę z jaką przyglądał mu się Bond i chwycił jego kartkę z uśmieszkiem.   
-Nie jest tak źle. Możemy ją wysłać Eve. Będzie zachwycona twoim artyzmem.-powiedział cicho i spojrzał z tryumfem na kolejną gotową kartkę.  
-Z pewnością ją zatrzyma i będzie mnie szantażować. Może lepiej wysłać ją twoim rodzicom?- spytał James przyglądając się Q z uśmieszkiem.   
-Och, nie. Oni dostaną najładniejszą.- Q westchnął i spojrzał na Jamesa unosząc brwi.- Czyli nie twoją.  
Q rozejrzał się powoli po stole pełnym kartek i kiwnął głową.   
-Wszystko gotowe… Teraz musimy je wypisać. Tutaj masz adresy, ja zrobię herbatę.- powiedział i podał Jamesowi kartkę. Ostrożnie odkręcił buteleczkę atramentu i postawił ją na środku stołu, po czym wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. James poczuł ciepłe futerko ocierające się o jego nogi i spojrzał w dół z uśmiechem. Powoli wziął Ruthie w ramiona i zaczął gładzić jej śnieżnobiałą główkę. Kotka była jednak dużo bardziej ciekawa buteleczki atramentu niż dłoni Jamesa, które znała bardzo dobrze. Powoli wdrapała się na stół i zanim James mógł zareagować przewróciła ją wprost na kartki. Q, który właśnie wracał z dwoma parującymi kubkami zamarł na kilka sekund po czym spojrzał na Bonda.   
-Zrobiłeś to specjalnie…- wyszeptał z wściekłością.  
-Nie, to Ruthie… -powiedział szybko James i mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.- Ale teraz musimy kupić te kartki..


	3. Day 3- sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

–Idealnie. Został ci tylko jeszcze jeden, 007. Potem będziesz mógł wyjść. Drzwi są otwarte. Masz wszystko?- Q zapytał spoglądając na laptopa, ale bardziej skupiony na nieudolnym rozpalaniu kominka.  
-Tak, Q. Wszystkie najważniejsze dokumenty, po resztę przyjedzie Tanner, jeśli do tego czasu ich nie zniszczą- westchnął James i oddał strzał w stronę ostatniego z pracowników rosyjskiej firmy a raczej mafii. Po chwili wyszedł z budynku bocznym wyjściem i ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu.  
-Melduję, że misja zakończona. Raport będzie gotowy jutro. Do zobaczenia, Q.  
-Idealnie. Do jutra, 007, bez odbioru.- Q powiedział i przełączył słuchawkę na drugą, nieoficjalną linię.- James?  
-Tak, kotku?- zapytał James z uśmiechem uruchamiając silnik.  
-Nie nazywaj mnie tak, to głupie.-prychnął Q.- Ten kominek nie działa. Przejrzałem wszystkie filmiki na You Tubie i nic. Znasz się może na kominkach?  
-Właściwie to tak. Będę w domu za dziesięć minut. Postaram się to naprawić.  
-Mam nadzieję. Pośpiesz się.  
-Ktoś tu jest stęskniony- zaśmiał się James.  
-Oczywiście, że jestem. Wiesz jak okropnie jest budzić się w lodowatym łóżku? Mogłeś mnie obudzić, kiedy wychodziłeś.  
-Była piąta rano, a ty wyglądałeś tak słodko, że nie mogłem ci tego zrobić.  
-Zostawianie mnie było dużo bardziej okrutne.  
-Wynagrodzę ci to.  
-Mam nadzieję…- mruknął Q i rozłączył się, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do kominka.  
Po kilku minutach usłyszał zamek w drzwiach i znajome kroki w korytarzu. Podniósł powoli głowę i uśmiechnął się widząc Jamesa. Szybko podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył w kierunku starszego mężczyzny. James zaśmiał się cicho i przyciągnął Q to pocałunku.  
-Dzień dobry- wyszeptał naprzeciw jego ust z uśmiechem.  
-Dzień dobry…- powiedział cicho Q spoglądając na Jamesa.  
-Pójdę się przebrać i zajmę się kominkiem. Zrób herbatę albo coś innego, byleby było ciepłe… - James mruknął składając kilka pocałunków na długiej, bladej szyi kwatermistrza.- Kotku- dodał z uśmiechem.  
-Idiota- westchnął Q odpychając Jamesa i ruszył do kuchni.  
James zaśmiał się cicho i zniknął na chwilę sypialni, zmieniając swój idealny garnitur na koszulkę i rozciągnięte spodnie. Kiedy w kominku płonął już ogień usłyszał za sobą kroki i odwrócił się. Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy kiedy zobaczył Q z dwoma kubkami w renifery.  
-Nawet na chwilę nie dasz nam zapomnieć o tych głupich świętach?- zapytał z małym uśmiechem sięgając po swój kubek z gorącą czekoladą i piankami.  
-Oczywiście, że nie- powiedział cicho Q siadając przed Jamesem i oparł się o jego tors przymykając oczy.- Przecież to najpiękniejszy czas w roku.


	4. Day 4-shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

–Ci terroryści mają coraz lepsze pomysły…- westchnął Q przyciskając klawisze na laptopie z zawrotną prędkością. – Bomba w centrum handlowym przed świętami. Tylko czemu nikt nie myśli o agentach, którzy muszą zostawiać raz po raz swoich zmarzniętych kwatermistrzów?  
-Kochanie proszę, przełącz na oficjalną linię, bo Tanner zaraz zauważy, że mnie nie kierujesz, a powinieneś.  
-To może zadzwonię do Tannera z zażaleniami? Mam ich mnóstwo. Głównym jest to, że nie mogę z tobą spędzić jednego, cholernego wieczoru, bo musisz ratować świat!  
-Spokojnie, kotku.   
-Ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyś przestał nazywać mnie kotkiem?   
-To urocze. A teraz nas przełącz.   
-Dobrze, ale i tak zadzwonię to Tannera z zażaleniami- westchnął Q i przełączył linię.- 007?  
-Q… Jak tam nasza bomba?  
-Jest w sklepie z zabawkami na pierwszym piętrze. Wiesz co robić?  
-Oczywiście. Bez odbioru.   
Q uśmiechnął się lekko wciąż obserwując laptopa, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Kiedy zobaczył, że bomba została wyłączona, połączył się z nieoficjalną linią.   
-Jaaames? Wiesz jak bardzo nienawidzę zakupów, prawda?  
-Możliwe… Rozumiem, że wykorzystujesz moją misję do własnych celów.   
-W pewnym sensie.   
-Potrzebujemy prezentów dla kilku osób. Coś dla M, Moneypenny, Tannera, dla moich rodziców. Właściwie Ruthie i Sixsmith też zasługują na prezenty.   
-Co niby miałbym kupić kotu?  
-Może jakieś zabawki… Idź do sklepu zoologicznego.   
-A co z resztą?  
-Sam coś wymyślisz. Liczę na ciebie.   
-Oczywiście- westchnął James.- Do zobaczenia w domu kotku. Bez odbioru.- szepnął i rozłączył się zanim Q miał szansę zaprotestować.


	5. Day 5-buying the christmas tree

-Ale Jaames! Ono jest piękne.  
-Jest za duże.  
-Wcale nie. Musielibyśmy tylko trochę przesunąć sofę.   
-Nie możemy postawić ogromnej choinki obok kominka. Co jeśli się przewróci i wpadnie do ognia? Koty mogą ją przewrócić.  
-Ruthie i Sixsmith nigdy nie zrobiliby czegoś takiego! Ich wszystkie błędy wynikają z twoich działań James!- powiedział poważnie Q wymierzając oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Bonda.  
James uśmiechnął się widząc reakcję Q i przyciągnął go do siebie całując czubek jego nosa.  
-Przepraszam, kotku…- wyszeptał z uśmiechem.  
Q przewrócił oczami i odepchnął Jamesa od siebie ruszając dalej przez alejkę utworzoną pomiędzy rzędami idealnie przyciętych świerków. Po chwili poczuł jak silne ramiona Bonda na powrót oplatają się wokół niego. Zatrzymał się przy świerku jego wysokości, ale o bardzo rozłożystych gałęziach.   
-Co sądzisz o tej?- spytał Q odwracając twarz do Jamesa z delikatnym uśmiechem.   
-Chyba będzie pasować. Trzeba będzie tylko się upewnić, że na pewno nie wpadnie do ognia. Nie chcę, żeby twoje urocze mieszkanko spłonęło… Jeszcze musiałbyś przenieść się do mnie.  
-Mmm… Koszmar.- szepnął Q z szerokim uśmiechem i musnął usta Jamesa, po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie sprzedawcy.   
Kiedy drzewko zostało kupione James z drobną pomocą Q (raczej duchową) przetransportował je do samochodu i po wielu próbach umocował je do dachu ukochanego Astona Martina. Wszystko szło całkiem nieźle. Jechali powoli, Q zdążył usnąć na ramieniu Jamesa, jego okulary zsunęły się na czubek nosa, co czyniło jego wygląd jeszcze bardziej uroczym. Nagle na pasach, wśród koszmarnej śnieżycy pojawiła się grupka śmiejących się dzieci. James wyhamował szybko, zapominając całkiem o choince na dachu, która spadła z głośnym tąpnięciem na asfalt, co obudziło Q.   
-Aston Martin chyba nie nadaje się do przewożenia choinek- mruknął James spoglądając przez szybę.


	6. Day 6- decorating the christmas tree

Po wielu trudach i z pomocą Eve choinka dotarła do mieszkania Q. Po jeszcze większej liczbie trudności została ustawiona prosto, a właściwie prawie prosto, bo przekrzywiała się delikatnie w stronę okna. Q i James siedzieli na ziemi oparci o brzeg kanapy zupełnie bez sił.   
-Za rok żadnych choinek- wyszeptał James przecierając twarz dłońmi.  
-Wiesz, że to wykluczone. Tak czy inaczej to święta. Zawsze możemy kupić choinkę online i zamówić transport prosto do domu. Oszczędzi nam to trochę stania w śnieżycy.- westchnął Q i oparł się na ramieniu Jamesa. Ruthie wdrapała się na kolana Q i przyglądała się nowej dekoracji z ciekawością. James zaczął gładzić jej miękkie futerko i już po chwili obaj spali w wyjątkowo niewygodnej pozycji. Pierwszy obudził się Q i podniósł się powoli z jękiem uświadamiając sobie, że jest środek nocy.   
-James?- szepnął delikatnie potrząsając wtulonego w niego agenta.   
James otworzył powoli oczy i uśmiechnął się widząc kwatermistrza.  
-Wszystko w porządku kotku?  
-Nie, James… Leżymy na ziemi, jest druga w nocy i powinniśmy udekorować choinkę.  
-Ale… Teraz?  
-A czemu nie? I tak spaliśmy wystarczająco długo.  
-No tak…- westchnął James i wstał powoli.- Nigdy więcej nie śpimy na ziemi.   
-Zgadzam się- mruknął Q i zaczął rozpakowywać ozdoby.   
Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do salonu kilka godzin później, oświetlając idealnie udekorowany salon. Q poprawił bombki na choince po raz ostatni po czym odwrócił się do Jamesa.   
-Zapomniałeś o czymś… Ty, jako niepoprawny romantyk powinieneś pamiętać.- powiedział Bond z uśmiechem i powiesił jemiołę na lampie wiszącej blisko kominka i choinki. Q rozpromienił się i szybko podszedł bliżej Jamesa całując go delikatnie.   
-To ty jesteś niepoprawnym romantykiem…- wyszeptał Q.


	7. Day 7- mistletoe

Po paru dniach z jemiołą Q wiedział, że pozwalanie Jamesowi na powieszenie jej było fatalnym pomysłem. Bond uznał, że za każdym razem kiedy znajdą się pod nią będzie całował Q przez przynajmniej kilka minut. Ku przerażeniu Q jemioła zaczęła pojawiać się w różnych punktach ich mieszkania (właściwie jego mieszkania, ale James praktycznie wprowadził się i dokładał do czynszu, więc zaczął naturalnie nazywać to ich mieszkaniem). Zaczęło się od kuchni, więc Q przymknął na to oko. W końcu w prawie każdej kuchni jest jemioła. Całowanie podczas gotowania było urocze, szczególnie z Jamesem. Potem przyszedł czas na korytarz, dwie nowe w salonie, nawet w łazience, ale Q wybuchł dopiero kiedy wchodząc do swojego biura ujrzał jemiołę nad biurkiem i Bonda siedzącego w jego fotelu. Naprawdę zależało mu na reputacji wśród podwładnych, więc wyrzucił agenta 007 z jego cholernym zielskiem, jak to nazwał zatrzaskując drzwi do gabinetu. Na szczęście przez resztę dnia Bond nie dawał znaku życia, a Q postanowił nie sprawdzać gdzie jest. Po całym dniu w zamkniętym gabinecie Q wreszcie wstał zza biurka upewniając się czy wszyscy jego podwładni wyszli. Otworzył powoli drzwi i zamarł widząc jemiołę przyczepioną do jednego ze stolików. Kiedy podszedł bliżej zauważył kolejną. Po paru minutach podążania za znakami dotarł do archiwum , które zawsze pozostawało puste. Tym razem jednak na podłodze leżał koc wokół którego ustawione były świeczki. James siedział pośród tego wszystkiego uśmiechając się szeroko. Q zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do Bonda spoglądając w górę by upewnić się, że wisi nad nimi jemioła.  
-Niespodzianka-mruknął James i przyciągnął Q do pocałunku.   
-Jesteś idiotą.- wymruczał kwatermistrz w odpowiedzi opadając na koc razem z Bondem.


	8. Day 8- making snowmen

Było wiele rzeczy których wystrzegał się James Bond, ale dzieci były z pewnością w pierwszej dziesiątce. Hałaśliwe i bałaganiarskie istotki nieszczególnie go przekonywały, a ich urok zdecydowanie na niego nie działał. Trzeba przyznać, że Bond bardzo długo przekonywał się do wszystkiego. Nawet do Ruthie i Sixsmitha przyzwyczajał się parę miesięcy. Dlatego, kiedy Q poinformował go o prośbie R i ich planach był przerażony. Oczywiście to był tylko jeden dzień, ale Bond był pewien, że godzina z dwójką z pięciolatków, była zdecydowanie wyczerpująca. Q pomimo jego protestów zgodził się na opiekę nad dwójką dzieci R, kiedy on i jego żona mieli zamiar świętować rocznicę ślubu. Nie potrafił zrozumieć postępowania kwatermistrza, ale uznał, że przemawia za nim wdzięczność za każdy moment, w którym R chętnie mu pomagał. James próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to nie może być takie złe, ale kiedy zobaczył uroczą dwójkę jasnowłosych serafinków, wiedział że będzie bardzo źle. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy dzieci jak zaczarowane wsłuchiwały się w słowa Q, który tłumaczył im po krótce czego absolutnie nie wolno im robić. James naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć z jaką łatwością Q przekonał do siebie dzieci, które już po parunastu minutach uwielbiały go. Szczególnie mała Annabelle, która nie odstępowała kwatermistrza na krok i postanowiła za niego wyjść kiedy będzie starsza, w końcu wyglądał jak książe z jednej z jej bajek, o której James nigdy nie słyszał. Jednak, kiedy wszystkie pomysły na zabawy wyczerpały się Q postanowił wyjść z nimi na spacer. James zgodził się iść, choć bardziej ze względu na Q i jego bezpieczeństwo niż dzieci. Kiedy dotarli do parku Annabelle zapragnęła ulepić bałwana. James przysiadł na pobliskiej ławce obserwując starania Q w budowie. Jednak po jakimś czasie do Bonda podbiegł brat Annabelle.   
-Pomoże nam pan zbudować bałwana Panie Bond?- spytał chłopiec niepewnie.  
James był naprawdę zaskoczony, ale zgodził się, choć nie do końca pamiętał jak lepi się bałwana. Na szczęście wszystko poszło dobrze, a imponujący twór stanął po środku parku. Potem sprawy potoczyły się znacznie prościej. James został ulubieńcem Andrew, któremu opowiadał o broniach. Kiedy dzieci wreszcie zasnęły w sypialni a Q oparł się zmęczony o ścianę korytarza obserwując Bonda.   
-Nie było tak źle… Co pan sądzi, Panie Bond?- zapytał cicho całując Jamesa z uśmiechem.


	9. Day 9-wearing ugly christmas jumpers

Była dopiero ósma rano, a Q czuł się absolutnie wykończony. Po ponad dwóch godzinach „witania” Bonda po kilkudniowej misji leżał całkowicie bez sił na łóżku i czekał aż James wrócił z pod prysznica. W momencie kiedy agent wkroczył do sypialni i nachylił się nad łóżkiem całując Q, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
-O nie…- jęknął Q, odrywając się od Bonda i sięgnął do laptopa, by sprawdzić, kto stoi za drzwiami.-To listonosz…  
-Pójdę otworzyć- westchnął James i wyszedł szybko z pokoju.  
Po chwili wrócił z dość dużym pakunkiem i położył go na łóżku przed Q. Kwatermistrz zmarszczył brwi podnosząc pudło i sprawdzając adres.  
-Od Mamusi…- westchnął kwatermistrz i wyciągając stopę zrzucił pakunek z łóżka.- Wrzuć to do kominka.  
-Ale to prezent od twoich rodziców, nie powinieneś go chociaż otworzyć?  
-Doskonale wiem co to jest i nie chcę tego widzieć…  
-Jest też list…  
-List? No tak. Ona zawsze to robi- mruknął Q i sięgnął po pakunek. –Ty go otwórz i daj mi tylko list.  
James wziął pudełko od Q próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Powoli otworzył pakunek i podał kwatermistrzowi kopertę podpisaną eleganckim, kobiecym pismem. Q otworzył ją ostrożnie i zaczął czytać. Po chwili spojrzał na pudło i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
-Idealnie… Dla ciebie też jest.  
-Co?  
-Po prostu tam zajrzyj, James…  
Bond spojrzał na Q niepewnie i sięgnął do pudełka. Zamarł, kiedy wyjął z niego dwa najokropniejsze swetry jakie widział w życiu. Większy- prawdopodobnie dla Bonda- był ohydnie zielony, a na środku miał ogromną mikołajową głowę bez reszty ciała. Ten dla Q był tylko odrobinę lepszy. Był czerwony, a na jego środku znajdował się miś w czapce i szaliku, siedzący pod choinką.  
-Co to jest?- spytał James niepewnie.  
-Przedświąteczny prezent od Mamusi. Robi to co roku, a ja co roku je wyrzucam. Właśnie dlatego…- zatrzymał się nagle spoglądając na sweter Bonda z uśmiechem.- Powinieneś go przymierzyć!  
-O nie, nie. To wykluczone…  
-Mamusia będzie zachwycona jeśli cię w nim zobaczy…- zaśmiał się Q.  
-Założę tą potworność pod jednym warunkiem… Ty też to zrobisz.  
Q spojrzał na niego niepewnie po czym włożył swój sweter powoli i spojrzał w lustro krzywiąc się.  
-To jest koszmarne…- westchnął i sięgnął po telefon.  
Kiedy James założył swój, Q poprowadził go w kierunku lustra i zrobił zdjęcie próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Nagle ponownie rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.  
-Kolejne swetry od twojej mamy?- spytał Bond z uśmieszkiem.  
-Nie, to tylko Moneypenny. Miała mi przekazać dokumenty. Dzisiaj idę do pracy dopiero po południu- powiedział Q obserwując przyjaciółkę przez kamery.- Zaraz wracam…- mruknął z uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju szybkim krokiem.  
-Jaki uroczy sweterek!- zaśmiała się Eve widząc Q w drzwiach i podała mu dokumenty.  
-Och, zamknij się to prezent od rodziców…  
-Cudowny.- wyszeptała z uśmieszkiem.  
Nagle przez przedpokój przemknął James, który kierował się do łazienki. Eve zamarła na chwilę zaskoczona.  
-Czy to był…?  
-Tak, James w sweterku. Wyślę ci zdjęcie…- wyszeptał Q i mrugnął do Eve.  
-Koniecznie, tylko nie spóźnij się do pracy. 005 potrzebuje nawigacji.  
-Nie spóźnię się, obiecuję.- powiedział cicho Q i zamknął drzwi.  
Kiedy poczuł silne ramiona dookoła talii i nagą, ciepłą skórę zamiast gryzącego swetra, zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście się nie spóźni.


	10. Day 10- baking holiday treats

Pierniczki. Cały dzień te cholerne pierniczki. Był pewien, że jego miniony po prostu urządziły sobie dzień pierniczków, ale kiedy zobaczył Eve zajadającą się nimi i talerz pełen tego cholerstwa na biurku M, był pewien, że to spisek. Do tego, kiedy próbował podkraść kilka pierniczków od R, tamten nakrzyczał na niego. Były od żony, więc jeśli Q chce pierniczków, niech Bond mu je upiecze. Gdyby to jeszcze było takie proste… Jednak kwatermistrz wiedział, że to jego ostatnia deska ratunku, bo nie miał zamiaru jeść ohydnych, kupionych pierniczków. Po pracy ruszył do supermarketu i kupił wszystkie składniki do pieczenia. Nie do końca wiedział jak zmusi agenta do zrobienia pierniczków, ale wiedział, że jakoś mu się uda. Zastał Jamesa podczas jego morderczej serii ćwiczeń. Jakby jego mięśnie nie były jeszcze wystarczająco mięśniowe. Oczywiście nie zwrócił uwagi na Q, kontynuując robienie pompek. Nawet kiedy kwatermistrz postawił torby z zakupami, starając się przy tym zrobić jak najwięcej hałasu. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że agent ma słuchawki. Q zdjął kurtkę i buty, po czym podszedł bliżej Bonda i jednym szybkim ruchem wsunął się w szczelinę pomiędzy podłogą a ciałem starszego mężczyzny.   
-Dzień dobry…- wyszeptał, obserwując zaskoczoną i wilgotną od potu twarz Jamesa.   
Agent tylko zaśmiał się cicho i opadł ostrożnie na ciało Q całując go delikatnie, jednak tamten odepchnął go po chwili.   
-Żadnego całowania! Dzisiaj pieczemy pierniczki.  
-Pierniczki?- zapytał niepewnie Bond, a Q kiwnął głową z uśmiechem i wstał ostrożnie.   
Po chwili James dołączył do niego w kuchni otaczając kwatermistrza ramionami.   
-Kupiłeś wszystko do tych pierniczków?- zapytał cicho z uśmiechem składając powolne pocałunki na szyi Q.  
-Tak…- westchnął rozpakowując zakupy.  
Kiedy wreszcie pierniczki znalazły się w piekarniku James zaatakował usta Q przyciskając go jednej z kuchennych szafek. Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim znaleźli się w sypialni. Wszystko szło idealnie, lecz nagle podejrzany zapach przerwał cały romantyczny nastrój.   
-Pierniczki…- wyszeptał Q z przerażeniem.


	11. Day 11-snogging in front of the fireplace (more cliche)

Cichy jęk przerwał idealną ciszę w mieszkaniu. Potem było słychać tylko przyspieszone oddechy. Q poruszał swoim ciałem naprzeciw Jamesa, próbując dostać jak najwięcej dotyku i atencji. Koszula Bonda było do połowy rozpięta, a blade dłonie Q delikatnie przebiegały przez jego opaloną skórę. Jego ramię owinięte było dookoła szyi Bonda przyciskając jego twarz jeszcze bliżej i całując zachłannie. Naprawdę chciał by ta chwila nigdy się nie kończyła.   
Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy odłączyli prąd przez koszmarną śnieżycę, która sparaliżowała pół Londynu. James po powrocie do domu rozpalił ogień w kominku i skończyli przyciśnięci do siebie ciasno próbując zyskać trochę ciepła. Właściwie to Q próbował, bo Bond zawsze był ciepły. Q nie pomagał koc czy rozgrzewająca herbata. Ale James zawsze pomagał. Dlatego teraz ich ciała przyciśnięte ciasno do siebie jak najbliżej kominka poruszały się powoli pod kocem.   
-James- Q jęknął przeciągle wyginając szyję by dać Bondowi lepszy dostęp do jego skóry, choć wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł.   
Głównie dlatego, że nie posiadał zbyt dużej ilości golfów, a naprawdę nie pragnął, by miniony z Q-branch, widziały malinki na jego szyi. Mimo ogromnych starań Bonda by go zrujnować, chciał zachować swoją reputację wśród podwładnych, a po sytuacji z jemiołą reputacja ta była według niego zdecydowanie nadszarpnięta. Według niego, do braku autorytetu wśród minionów wystarczał jego zbyt młody wygląd, którego nie ratowały ani okulary, ani sweterki.  
Q był zbyt zajęty, by poczuć jak koc, w który byli owinięci podnosi się. Jednak po chwili poczuł małą, puchatą kulkę wpychającą się pomiędzy ich ciała. Obaj zamarli na kilka sekund, po czym Q podniósł się kilka centymetrów w górę i ujrzał Ruthie wtulającą się w ciepłą skórę Jamesa. Starszy mężczyzna również spojrzał w dół i wybuchnął śmiechem.   
-Chyba jednak musimy zostawać w sypialni i zamykać drzwi- powiedział cicho z uśmiechem, a Q tylko westchnął i przyciągnął Jamesa do pocałunku, kładąc Ruthie na ziemi obok koca.


	12. Day 12- watching a classic holiday film

Czasami Q nienawidził pracy Jamesa i całego MI6 z ich cholernymi misjami. Do świąt zostały niecałe dwa tygodnie, a James siedział gdzieś w Tajlandii. Q wiedział na co się pisze, zgadzając się na ten związek, ale czasami to było nie do zniesienia. Przecież Bond mógł zginąć w każdej chwili, albo przynajmniej zostać ranny, ale o tym wszystkim kwatermistrz wolał nawet nie myśleć. Właśnie robił sobie herbatę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał szybko, kiedy zobaczył numer Jamesa wyświetlający się na ekranie.   
-Tylko mi nie mów, że cię porwali…- westchnął Q.  
-Oczywiście, że nie, kotku. Po prostu za parę minut na BBC zaczyna się twój ulubiony film.- zaśmiał się James.  
-Który? Mam bardzo dużo ulubionych filmów.  
-Love Actually.  
-O boże, naprawdę? Muszę obejrzeć. Pamiętasz jak obiecałeś mi, że razem go obejrzymy?  
-Dzisiaj oglądamy razem, kotku.  
-Jesteś w Tajlandii, James…  
Nagle Q usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania. Zamarł na kilka sekund wsłuchując się w kroki na korytarzu, ale już po chwili ujrzał Bonda stojącego w drzwiach kuchni z telefonem wciąż przy uchu. Q przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym rzucił mu się na szyję.  
-Ty totalny dupku- wyszeptał ukrywając twarz w szyi Jamesa.  
Bond tylko zaśmiał się i złożył mały pocałunek na czubku głowy Q.  
-Też za tobą tęskniłem.   
-Nienawidzę cię James… Naprawdę cię nienawidzę  
-Wiesz, że kupiłem ci te wszystkie kandyzowane owoce, które tak lubisz?  
-I tak mnie nie przekupisz. Nienawidzę cię- mruknął Q i sięgnął po walizkę Bonda.  
Otworzył ją szybko i wyciągnął ładnie opakowane kandyzowane owoce. Podniósł kubek z herbatą i odwrócił się do Jamesa.   
-Film się zaczyna, więc jeśli masz coś do zrobienia, zrób to szybko. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś nie spełnia obietnic.- powiedział Q wymierzając oskarżycielsko palec w kierunku agenta, po czym ruszył w kierunku salonu. Po chwili dołączył do niego James, który po drodze pozbył się marynarki. Opadł na kanapę obok kwatermistrza i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Q szybko wtulił się w jego ciało popijając herbatę i wpatrując w ekran, gdzie właśnie zaczynał się film. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu zanim usłyszał znad głowy ciche chrapanie. Postanowił nie budzić Jamesa i obejrzał film do końca, po czym wyłączył telewizor i ułożył się razem z nim na kanapie zasypiając po chwili.


	13. Day 13- listening to/playing festive music or caroling

Jamesa obudził cichy odgłos radia i przyjemny zapach naleśników. Wciąż był na kanapie, ale był przykryty kocem, a obok niego leżał zwinięty w kłębek Sixsmith. Bond pogłaskał czarne futerko kota delikatnie i wstał rozglądając się powoli. Uznał, że Q musi być w kuchni, więc ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził słodki zapach. Kiedy zbliżał się do pomieszkania, usłyszał także dźwięk. Niesamowicie przyjemny dźwięk śpiewu. Po chwili stanął w drzwiach i zamarł. To Q śpiewał całkiem głośno „All I want for Christmas is you”. James oparł się o framugę drzwi obserwując kwatermistrza z uśmieszkiem, kiedy kołysał się w rytm muzyki.   
-All I want for Christmas is youu- zaśpiewał głośno Q, odwracając się i wskazując palcem prosto na Bonda.  
Zamarł na kilka sekund patrząc na agenta i oblał się rumieńcem.   
-J-James…- wyszeptał i odchrząknął nerwowo.- Zrobiłem naleśniki- dodał szybko próbując odwrócić uwagę Bonda.  
Agent zaśmiał się cicho i w kilku krokach przemierzył kuchnię. Stanął przed Q i podniósł jego podbródek delikatnie, by zmusić go do spojrzenia na jego twarz.   
-Nie wiedziałem, że tak ładnie śpiewasz…- powiedział cicho z uśmiechem.  
Q zaśmiał się cicho i odepchnął Bonda od siebie.  
-Och, zamknij się. Śpiewam okropnie…  
-Wcale nie- westchnął James i ponownie przyciągnął kwatermistrza do siebie, w radiu zaczynała się kolejna piosenka.  
\- Baby it’s cold outside…- zaśpiewał cicho James nachylając się nad twarzą Q.  
-O nie, nie, nie! Przestań!- Q zaśmiał się próbując wyrwać się z objęć Bonda.  
\- Baby it’s cold outside.  
Q westchnął cierpiętniczo i podgłośnił radio zaczynając cicho śpiewać. James uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął kwatermistrza bliżej kołysząc ich ciałami w rytm muzyki, do której śpiewali.   
-Oh but it’s cold outside- zakończył Q cicho i przyciągnął Jamesa do pocałunku.


	14. Day 14-ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall stoi i ma się dobrze. Bo fluff musi być wszędzie.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy padł pomysł na weekend w Skyfall, Q nie podszedł do niego zbyt entuzjastycznie. Jakby podświadomie nie chciał wracać do przeszłości Jamesa. Przerażały go wszystkie duchy, które nie pozwalały agentowi spać. Nie rozumiał tego lęku, ale najbardziej bał się stać jednym z tych duchów. Dlatego postanowił kompletnie odciąć się od przeszłości Bonda i jego samego odciągnąć jak najdalej on niej. Jednak obserwując zmęczonego Jamesa, nie miał sumienia dłużej mu odmawiać. M jakimś cudem zgodził się na wypuszczenie swojego kwatermistrza na cały weekend, powierzając jego obowiązki R. Wyjechali w piątek wieczorem, ukochanym Astonem Martinem Jamesa i Q zaczął cieszyć się ze swojej decyzji. Bond wydawał się być szczęśliwszy, już w momencie, kiedy Londyn zniknął za horyzontem. Q obserwował go z uśmiechem, ale już po chwili zasnął, ukołysany cichym odgłosem silnika. Obudził się dopiero, kiedy James zaparkował przed dawnym domem. Kwatermistrz rozejrzał się powoli i szybko wyszedł z samochodu. Przez chwilę tylko przyglądał się urzeczony, jak wschodzące słońce odbija się na śniegu zaległym na wzgórzach otaczających Skyfall. Odwrócił się do Jamesa i uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
-Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że tu jest tak pięknie. Przyjechalibyśmy wcześniej…- powiedział.  
Bond tylko zaśmiał się i otoczył Q ramionami od tyłu przyciągając go blisko.   
-No cóż… Teraz już wiesz i mamy cały weekend, żeby ci pokazać okolicę.  
Q uśmiechnął się i oparł ostrożnie o tors agenta. Po chwili jednak odepchnął go od siebie i ruszył w kierunku domu, a Bond podążył za nim niosąc torby. Kiedy Q dotarł do sypialni zauważył kilka starych pudeł po środku pomieszczenia. Zaczął przestawiać je, ale wtedy na podłogę wypadły łyżwy.   
-Jest tutaj jakieś miejsce do jazdy czy mieliście je na wszelki wypadek?- zapytał Jamesa, który właśnie wchodził do pokoju.  
-Jest jezioro. Nie jestem tylko pewien czy już zamarzło…  
Q rozpromienił się i szybko wyjął drugą parę łyżew dla Jamesa.   
-W takim razie idziemy, nie ma na co czekać.  
-Ale przecież dopiero przyjechaliśmy…  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nigdy jeszcze nie jeździłem na łyżwach po prawdziwym jeziorze. Idziemy.  
Zanim James zdążył zareagować, był ciągnięty w kierunku wyjścia. Przed domem jednak Q zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi rozglądając się dookoła. Po chwili jednak dojrzał z oddali zamarzniętą taflę jeziora. Szybko ruszył w jej kierunku ściskając dłoń Bonda. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, Q założył łyżwy i ostrożnie wszedł na lód. Przez kilka sekund James był pewien, że młodszy mężczyzna wpadnie do lodowatej wody, ale na szczęście lód był wystarczająco gruby. Bond szybko dołączył do kwatermistrza, na wypadek gdyby lód jednak okazałby się za cienki. Szybko podjechał do niego i złapał w talii. Q obrócił się szybko i pocałował Jamesa delikatnie.  
-Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś- wyszeptał z uśmiechem.


	15. Day 15-snowball fight!

Kiedy Q wreszcie postanowił wrócić do domu, podjechali z Jamesem do brzegu i zdjęli łyżwy. Kwatermistrz wciąż rozglądał się po okolicy oczarowany czekając aż Bond włoży buty. Kiedy agent wyprostował się Q uśmiechnął się do niego i popchnął prosto na śnieg, po czym zaczął biec w kierunku domu śmiejąc się. Nagle poczuł uderzenie na plecach i odwrócił się powoli, jednak był to błąd. Prosto w jego twarz uderzyła twarda kulka śniegu i rozległ się śmiech Jamesa. Q szybko wyczyścił okulary i schylił się by sam ulepić śnieżkę.  
-Jeszcze tego pożałujesz!- zawołał i szybko podbiegł do drzewa chowając się za nim, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć kolejnego uderzenia. Zaczął zawzięcie lepić kulki, by obronić się przed Bondem. Nagle coś runęło wprost na niego i Q upadł twarzą na śnieg. Jęknął cicho i pacnął Jamesa w głowę.   
-Nie wiem jak to się dzieje, ale jakimś cudem zawsze lądujesz na mnie- mruknął z uśmieszkiem i przeturlał się, co sprawiło, że leżał na Bondzie.  
Szybko chwycił garść śniegu i rozsmarował go na twarzy agenta.  
James prychnął i przyciągnął Q do pocałunku, przez co śnieg znalazł się też na jego twarzy.  
-Tak jakbyś miał coś przeciwko…- wyszeptał Bond z uśmiechem.


	16. Day 16- catching cold from being outside so much

–Eve?- odezwał się przerażony głos w telefonie.  
-Bond, do jasnej cholery! Jest druga w nocy. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?- spytała Eve, jej głos zachrypły od snu.  
-Musisz mi pomóc. Q chyba umiera…  
-Zwariowałeś?- Eve jakby nagle obudzona zerwała się z łóżka.- Już jadę- powiedziała szybko i rozłączyła się.  
-James!- jęknął Q stając w drzwiach do salonu.- Możesz mi powiedzieć co ty wypr- jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez kolejny atak kaszlu.  
James szybko odłożył telefon i podszedł do Q dotykając jego czoła.   
-Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie ruszał się z łóżka, kotku… Masz gorączkę.  
-Och, przestań! To nic…- Q westchnął i odsunął się od Jamesa szybko.- I nie każ Eve przyjeżdżać, to tylko głupi kaszel. Poza tym muszę jutro iść do pracy.   
Zanim James zdążył zareagować, Q wymknął się szybko z pokoju i ruszył z powrotem do sypialni, jednak James podążył za nim.   
-Q, kotku, nie możesz iść do pracy. Jesteś chory!- zawołał Bond.  
Kiedy dotarli do sypialni, kwatermistrz szybko położył się do łóżka wzdychając cierpiętniczo.   
-Rzeczywiście umrę, ale z nudów…- mruknął ze złością Q i zerknął na Jamesa marszcząc brwi.- Poza tym to twoja wina... Przez ciebie śnieg wpadł mi na pod kurtkę. Zachciało ci się tarzania w śniegu to teraz masz...  
-Tak jakby ten cały weekend ci się nie podobał.  
-Oczywiście, że mi się podobał. Nie bądź głupi.  
Bond uśmiechnął się i wsunął pod kołdrę obok Q przyciągając go bliżej siebie i składając mały pocałunek na jego skroni.  
-Zarazisz się ty idioto…- wyszeptał Q zerkając na Bonda.  
-Myślałem, że nie jesteś chory- szepnął James i przyciągnął kwatermistrza do pocałunku, jednak po kilku sekundach rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
~Dwa dni później  
-Q? Czy wy kiedykolwiek śpicie?  
-Eve… James chyba umiera.


	17. Day 17-spending time with friends/family

Od momentu, w którym James przestąpił próg mieszkania, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Już w korytarzu usłyszał obce głosy, ale na szczęście wśród nich był Q i brzmiał stosunkowo spokojnie.   
-Kotku? Wróciłem- zawołał zdejmując buty i ruszył do salonu skąd usłyszał prychnięcie.  
-Kotku? Dobrze go sobie wytresowałeś- powiedział jeden z nieznajomych głosów, kiedy James wszedł do salonu.  
Rozejrzał się powoli marszcząc brwi. Oprócz Q w salonie siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich dość podobny do kwatermistrza, jednak wyższy i starszy, choć z taką samą burzą czarnych loków. Rozglądał się z powoli, jego wzrok zdawał się przewiercać na wylot wszystko na co patrzył. Drugi był niższym blondynem w zabawnym sweterku. Q wyglądał na najmniej zadowolonego, uderzając w klawiaturę swojego laptopa z wściekłością. Podniósł wzrok, kiedy James wszedł do salonu i po czym odwrócił się do wyższego mężczyzny.  
-Choć ciężko mi to powiedzieć, mam wrażenie, że ty zrobiłeś to lepiej…   
-Hej! Ja tu jestem- mruknął ze złością blondyn.  
-Kotku, możesz mi powiedzieć co się tu dzieje?- spytał w końcu Bond.   
Q westchnął ciężko i odłożył laptopa powoli spoglądając na Jamesa.   
-Mój brat, Sherlock i jego… Partner? John.- powiedział Q marszcząc brwi.   
James spojrzał na kwatermistrza zaskoczony i odwrócił się do starszych mężczyzn z uśmiechem.   
-Och… To prawdziwa przyjemność panów poznać- powiedział wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Sherlocka.  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na Bonda powoli, jego oczy zdawały się przewiercać czaszkę agenta. Czasami obserwując Q też miał takie wrażenie, ale tutaj odczuwał to bardziej i w jakiś dziwny sposób gorzej.   
-Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz zainteresowany playboyem… -mruknął Sherlock potrząsając dłonią Jamesa i spoglądając na Q.  
John zamarł na kilka sekund i wstał szybko uśmiechając się słabo do Jamesa.   
-Mnie też miło pana poznać… Może porozmawiamy w kuchni i zrobimy herbatę?- zapytał niepewnie.  
James nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje, a naprawdę nienawidził niemożności opanowania sytuacji, więc tylko kiwnął głową i szybko ruszył w kierunku kuchni.  
-Przepraszam za niego… Nie jest mistrzem w kontaktach międzyludzkich- westchnął John opierając się o szafkę.  
James zaśmiał się cicho i wyjął z szafki cztery kubki, po czym wstawił wodę.   
-Zdążyłem już zauważyć. Jeśli to pana pocieszy, Q nie jest o wiele lepszy.  
-Domyślam się… Są w końcu braćmi. I proszę nazywać mnie po prostu John. James kiwnął głową i zaczął wkładać herbatę do kubków, ale jego ręka zamarła w pół drogi, kiedy usłyszał krzyczącego Q i Sherlocka.   
-To też jest normalne? -zapytał niepewnie.   
-Och tak. Zawsze się kłócą, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Boże Narodzenie. Mamusia zaprasza wszystkich braci, ale żaden z nich nie chce iść. Mają pewną… Umowę. W każdym roku jeden z nich jest zmuszony, by iść i mam wrażenie, że w tym roku jest kolej Q…- westchnął John.   
James spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.   
-Wszystkich? To znaczy, że Q ma jeszcze innych braci ? -Tak, Mycrofta. Oni raczej nie lubią mówić o rodzinie…   
W tym momencie do kuchni wpadł Q i podszedł do Jamesa, chowając się za nim.   
-James. Zabierz go stąd!- jęknął.   
John westchnął tylko i ruszył do drzwi, ale w tym momencie Sherlock wpadł na niego.  
-Idziemy stąd, John. I pamiętaj, jeśli tam nie pójdziesz, Mycroft upewni się, że twój uroczy agent utknie gdzieś na Oceanie Spokojnym na resztę życia- powiedział ze złością i wyszedł, ciągnąc za sobą Johna. James spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zerknął na Q. -Kim jest Mycroft?   
-Chyba nie chcesz wiedzieć… - mruknął Q i oparł czoło o ramię Jamesa.


	18. Day 18- one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

-Przeżyliśmy… -westchnął Q zamykając za sobą drzwi do domu państwa Holmesów. James zaśmiał się cicho i otoczył kwatermistrza ramieniem.   
-Nie było tak źle. Twoi rodzice są całkiem mili- powiedział Bond z uśmiechem and złożył mały pocałunek na jego skroni.  
-Są też irytujący. Wychowali tak specyficznych ludzi jak ja i moi uroczy braciszkowie, a teraz marzą im się wnuki- mruknął i poprawił na ramieniu torbę pełną jedzenia. -A do tego zmuszają mnie do jedzenia. Przecież wyglądam normalnie. Przez ciebie i tak przytyłem… -powiedział marszcząc brwi, w sposób, który James zawsze uważał za uroczy i spoglądając w dół na swój brzuch.  
Na zewnątrz nie było bardzo zimno. Prószył lekki śnieg co nadawało światu, oświetlonemu tysiącem lampek i ozdób bajkowy wygląd, ale nagle zerwał się lodowaty wiatr. Q zadrżał czując zimno na gołej szyi i szybko przysunął się bliżej Jamesa.   
–I jeszcze jest tak cholernie zimno- westchnął.   
Poczuł jak Bond odsuwa się od niego i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale Bond zdążył już zdjąć szalik i zakręcił go wokół szyi kwatermistrza.   
-Teraz lepiej?- spytał agent z uśmiechem.   
Q pocałował Jamesa delikatnie, starając się ignorować mały rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.   
-O wiele lepiej- kwatermistrz powiedział cicho i zaczął iść szybko zostawiając Jamesa za sobą, ale już po chwili poczuł silne ramię dookoła jego talii.


	19. Day 19- throwing/attending a holiday party

Bond od początku wiedział, że impreza świąteczna w MI6 to fatalny pomysł. Oczywiście, gdyby wygłaszał takie teorie na głos, Eve i Tanner zabiliby go. Dlatego też udawał jak bardzo entuzjastycznie podchodził do przygotowań. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Q niesamowicie cieszył się z imprezy. Na tydzień przed zaczął martwić się, jak się ubierze, ale skończyło się na jednym z jego ukochanych sweterków. Po godzinie spędzonej na śmianiu się z żartów pijanego już Tannera i obserwując Moneypenny, która za wszelką cenę, próbowała udowodnić, jak świetna jest impreza i że panuje nad sytuacją, James miał dość.  
Możliwe, że dlatego teraz przyciskał lekko pijanego Q do ściany w składziku na mopy i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Nagle jego telefon zadzwonił i James sięgnął do kieszeni, ale Q jęknął cicho nie odrywając ust od szyi agenta.  
-To M, kotku…- wyszeptał.  
-W takim razie odbierz- wymruczał Q do jego ucha z uśmiechem.  
James westchnął i zaakceptował połączenie.  
-Tak?- spytał niepewnie, próbując odzyskać oddech.  
Q odsunął się, by spojrzeć na twarz Jamesa i zanim tamten mógł go powstrzymać, zsunął się na kolana.  
-Co? Gdzie jestem?- powtórzył Bond i spojrzał w dół kręcąc głową przecząco.  
Kwatermistrz tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął rozpinać rozporek Jamesa. Agent westchnął ciężko opierając się o ścianę.- Jestem w toalecie. Nie, nie po- zaczął, ale zamarł czując gorące usta Q i jęknął cicho.  
\- Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Nie porwali mnie. Po prostu- powiedział po chwili i syknął wplątując palce między miękkie, czarne loki Q.- Po prostu źle się czuję. Chyba zatrułem się tym koszmarnym ciastem od R. Informatycy nie powinni gotować…- mruknął spoglądając na kwatermistrza z uśmieszkiem. Tamten zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się na chwilę obserwując reakcję Bonda. James jęknął z irytacją i przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej.  
-Tak, to na pewno zatrucie, sir. Och… Q? On… Nie, nie widziałem go…- powiedział zerkając na kwatermistrza z uśmiechem.-O tak… Spróbuję go znaleźć. Hmm? Tak, będę za pięć minut. Do zobaczenia.  
Dziesięć minut później James wkroczył na salę, a Q zaraz za nim, rumieniec wciąż na jego twarzy, a dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli odpięte. M podszedł do nich z uśmiechem i wręczył szampana.  
-Widzę, że znalazłeś Q, Bond.  
Q zaśmiał się cicho spoglądając na M.  
-Właściwie to ja go znalazłem, sir. Potrzebował pomocy- powiedział z uśmieszkiem i otarł usta dłonią, a James zamarł na kilka sekund.


	20. Day 20- one surprising the other with an early gift

–James? Mógłbyś na chwilę zejść do mojego gabinetu?  
-Wszystko w porządku, kotku?  
-Tak, po prostu mam do ciebie ważną sprawę…  
-Jak ważną?  
-Na tyle ważną, żebyś ruszył swój piękny tyłek i przyszedł tu.  
-Musisz mnie przekonać…  
-Jak? Mam powiedzieć ci, że jestem nagi i czekam na ciebie z utęsknieniem.  
R, który akurat przechodził o bok drzwi zamarł na chwilę słysząc słowa kwatermistrza, po czym szybko ruszył w kierunku biurek minionów.   
-Bond zaraz tu będzie… Jason, Tim, Lucy, mam wrażenie, że chyba w tym tygodniu wygrałem- powiedział na tyle cicho, żeby Q nie słyszał.  
Lucy spojrzała znad komputera na R ze złością i wymierzyła w niego długopis.   
-To jednorazowy sukces, zapewniam cię, R.   
-Och, wygrałem już trzy razy!  
-Wygrałeś co?  
R wstrzymał oddech i odwrócił się powoli. Stał za nim James Bond i wyglądał na rozbawionego. Miniony szybko schowały się za ekranami komputerów, nagle wyjątkowo skupione na swojej pracy.  
-Zakład, sir. – odchrząknął R i szybko ruszył do wyjścia, zanim James miał szansę zapytać o cokolwiek. Westchnął tylko i odwrócił się w kierunku gabinetu Q, wiedząc, że nie dowie się wiele od minionów. Wszedł do gabinetu i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Q podniósł wzrok z małym uśmiechem i odsunął od siebie laptopa.   
-R znowu wygrał?- spytał kwatermistrz.  
-Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tu dzieje?  
-Zakładają się ile razy w tygodniu skończymy, gdzieś na terenie MI6…- westchnął Q i sięgnął do szuflady.   
-Chyba naprawdę powinieneś znaleźć im coś do roboty. Najwyraźniej się nudzą…- zaśmiał się cicho i podszedł do Q, siadając przed nim na biurku. Q spojrzał na Bonda i wręczył mu mały pakunek.   
-To prezent… Wiem, że to jeszcze nie święta, ale skończyłem wczoraj…- powiedział Q niepewnie.  
James wziął zawiniątko ostrożnie do rąk i rozpakował je. W środku znajdował się srebrny długopis.  
-Wybuchający długopis- powiedział Q z uśmiechem.- Podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy powiedziałem ci, że już tego nie robimy… To prawda, ale postanowiłem zrobić dla ciebie wyjątek.  
James zaśmiał się cicho i włożył długopis do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.   
-Dziękuję, kotku…- powiedział cicho i pocałował Q delikatnie.


	21. Day 21- spending evening in a cafe

W ramach rekompensaty za drobny prezent James postanowił zabrać Q na kawę. Kwatermistrz uważał, że to głupie, bo przecież długopis to drobiazg, ale i tak skończyli w kawiarni, na randce rodem z komedii romantycznych, a Bond wydawał się być niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie. Zrezygnowany Q zaczął sączyć powoli swoją latte obserwując Jamesa.  
-Uroczo wyglądasz… - wyszeptał James z szerokim uśmiechem, a Q spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
-Uroczo? James, wybacz, ale jestem dorosłym mężczyzną. Ja nie jestem ani trochę uroczy- westchnął z uśmiechem.  
-Nie wyglądasz specjalnie dorosło.  
-Wygląd nie jest wyznacznikiem, mój drogi. Mój umysł jest dojrzały, za to ty jesteś jak dziecko…  
-Łamiesz moje serce, Q- zaśmiał się James i otarł się nogą o łydkę kwatermistrza.  
-Och, nie przejmuj się. Z człowiekiem podobnym do mnie zanudziłbym się na śmierć. Z tobą przynajmniej cały czas mam co robić- westchnął Q z uśmiechem.  
-Cieszę się, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.  
-Z tego, że jesteś niedojrzałym staruszkiem, który niedługo zacznie chodzić o lasce?- spytał Q z małym uśmiechem nachylając się nad twarzą Jamesa.  
-Nie, kotku… z tego, że jestem ci absolutnie niezbędny- wymruczał Bond przysuwając się bliżej kwatermistrza.  
-Bond? - James usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos i zamarł kilka centymetrów od twarzy Q.  
Kwatermistrz spojrzał w górę, a jego twarz momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona.  
-M…My nie...- wyszeptał Q z przerażeniem i odsunął się szybko od Bonda odchrząkując nerwowo.  
M zaśmiał się ciepło i poklepał Jamesa po ramieniu.  
-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie chłopcy. Wesołych Świąt- powiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł szybko z kawiarni. -Czyli wszyscy już wiedzą… - westchnął Q.  
-Obawiam się, że nie byliśmy zbyt subtelni- wyszeptał James z małym uśmiechem i znów przysunął się bliżej kwatermistrza całując go delikatnie.


	22. Day 22-making s’mores

Kiedy Q wkroczył do mieszkania, usłyszał tylko cichy odgłos telewizora. Bond na szczęście nie miał żadnej misji na święta, więc ostatnie dni przed wigilią spędzał w domu. Nie żeby Q się nie cieszył. Po prostu martwił się o zdrowie psychiczne agenta, który bez swojej ukochanej pracy wariował. Najciszej jak potrafił zajrzał do salonu. Bond drzemał na kanapie, a w telewizji leciał świąteczny odcinek jakiegoś głupiego serialu. W końcu była Wigilia. Q wycofał się szybko do kuchni i wypakował drobne zakupy. Pół godziny później wrócił do salonu z tacą pełną s’mores i dwoma kubkami kakao.   
-James? Staruszku, obudź się…- wyszeptał, potrząsając delikatnie ramieniem Bonda.  
Agent zerwał się gwałtownie prawie wytrącając tacę z rąk kwatermistrza. Uspokoił się jednak widząc przed sobą młodszego mężczyznę. Q usiadł obok niego i położył tacę na stoliku przed nimi. James spojrzał na jedzenie niepewnie i sięgnął po kubek.   
-Co to?  
-Żartujesz? Nigdy nie jadłeś s’mores’ów? Mój wujek z Ameryki zawsze robił je w Wigilię… Mycroft zawsze zjadał najwięcej- zaśmiał się Q cicho i podał kawałek Jamesowi.- Nie bój się, jest pyszne…  
James ugryzł ostrożnie i zaczął przeżuwać. Już po chwili jego twarz rozpromieniła się i sięgnął po kolejny kawałek.   
-To jest pyszne!  
-Wiem. Inaczej bym tego nie robił…- zaśmiał się Q przewracając oczami i sam zaczął jeść.   
Po chwili James wziął kawałek i skierował go do ust Q, który zjadł ostrożnie i przygryzł palec Jamesa. Już po chwili agent całował go namiętnie przyciskając jego plecy do oparcia kanapy.


	23. Day 23- having drinks together on christmas eve

Q obudził się na kanapie nagi, ale przykryty ciepłym kocem. James siedział na podłodze przed nim, obserwując płomienie tańczące w kominku i powoli sącząc whiskey.   
-James?- wyszeptał Q z uśmiechnął sięgając do złotych włosów Bonda.  
Agent odwrócił się szybko i pocałował kwatermistrza delikatnie.   
-Mmm… Mogę?- spytał Q sięgając po szklankę.   
-Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś za młody, żeby pić…- zaśmiał się James odsuwając się od Q szybko.   
Kwatermistrz jęknął zirytowany i podniósł się szybko chwytając szklanką, po czym znów usiadł i wziął łyk alkoholu.   
-Jesteś okropny, wiesz o tym, prawda?- spytał z uśmiechem i dopił resztę whiskey.   
-Nie pił tak szybko. Nie wiem jak twój młodzieńczy organizm sobie z tym poradzi.  
-Ty jeszcze nie dostałeś zawału, więc powinno być w porządku…- mruknął Q sięgając po butelkę i z powrotem napełniając szklankę. 

***  
-Jaaaamie! Ko-ocham cię!- zawołał Q i zaczął chichotać. Wziął do rąk prawie pustą butelkę i zaczął nalewać sobie alkohol, ale większość wylądowała na podłodze.   
James szybko chwycił butelkę, ratując ją przed rozbiciem się o ziemię i ostrożnie odłożył wszystko na stolik.  
-Chyba powinieneś już iść spać, kotku…- powiedział cicho z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
-Ale Jaames! Jeszcze nie! Ja-ja muszę ratować świat! Anglia beze mnie upadnie, kochanie…- Q jęknął i uwiesił się na szyi Jamesa.   
Bond westchnął i podniósł się powoli łapiąc kwatermistrza w talii i biorąc go w ramiona.   
-Idziemy spać, kotku..- wymruczał z ciepłym uśmiechem i zaczął iść w kierunku sypialni.   
-Ty mnie w ogóle n-nie koochasz!- powiedział Q spoglądając na Jamesa wielkimi oczami.   
James zaśmiał się cicho i położył kwatermistrza na łóżku całując go w czoło. Położył się obok niego i przyciągnął blisko siebie.  
-Oczywiście, że cię kocham…- wyszeptał z uśmiechem.


	24. Day 24-sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

Kiedy Q wreszcie zasnął, po kilku zapewnieniach, jak głębokim uczuciem Bond go darzy, agent wyplątał się ostrożnie z jego objęć i wstał z łóżka. Szybko wysłał wiadomość do Eve, która miała mu pomóc. Niestety prezent dla Q był niesamowicie trudny do ukrycia, głównie dlatego, że był dość hałaśliwy. Eve zjawiła się pół godziny później z małym kartonem, z którego dnia przyglądała się Jamesowi para lśniących oczu. Podziękował Eve szybko i zamknął drzwi najszybciej jak mógł. W kuchni wyjął kociątko z pudełka i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
-Musisz być grzeczny, dobrze? Q nie może cię usłyszeć do rana- wyszeptał z uśmiechem i nalał trochę mleka do miseczki.  
Kotek był bardzo mały, jego futerko ledwie urosło. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż kilka tygodni. Zamiauczał cicho i przysunął się do dłoni Jamesa ocierając się o jego skórę z zadowolonym mruczeniem.  
Nagle usłyszał hałas dochodzący z sypialni. Szybko włożył kociątko z powrotem do pudełka i schował je za szafką. Po paru sekundach Q pojawił się w drzwiach marszcząc brwi.  
-James? Czemu nie śpisz?- spytał niepewnie i podszedł do starszego mężczyzny powoli. Alkohol wciąż na niego działał.  
James uśmiechnął się ciepło i otoczył Q ramionami.  
-Już idę. Ruthie była głodna…- powiedział cicho i położył miseczkę z mlekiem na ziemi, po czym ruszył za kwatermistrzem do sypialni.  
Kiedy Q zasnął po raz drugi, James znów wymknął się z łóżka i wyjął kotka z pudełka. Zawiązał małą czerwoną kokardkę dookoła jego szyi i pogłaskał go po miękkim futerku.  
-Od teraz musisz być bardzo, bardzo cicho...- wyszeptał podnosząc kociątko do poziomu jego oczu.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał przeciągłe miauknięcie i kiwnął głową.  
-Dobranoc...- powiedział cicho i zamknął za sobą drzwi do kuchni.


	25. Day 25- spending christmas morning together

Q obudziło miauczenie. Otworzył powoli oczy i rozejrzał się po sypialni. James wciąż spał, więc kwatermistrz podniósł się szybko, wiedząc, że to jego szansa na podanie mu prezentu. Jednak nie dawało mu spokoju tajemnicze miauczenie. Był prawie pewny, że to nie Ruthie i Sixsmith. Ten kot był zdecydowanie młodszy. Q podniósł się ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Jamesa i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Otworzył powoli drzwi, a jego nóg momentalnie dopadł mały kotek o złotawej sierści. Q przykucnął przed zwierzęciem i wziął je na ręce.   
-Co tu robisz malutki?- spytał cicho i zauważył cienką wstążkę, zawiązaną dookoła szyi kotka i małą karteczką.   
Q przeczytał ją szybko i rozpromienił się. Spojrzał na kotka z szerokim uśmiechem i ostrożnie położył go na stole. Szybko wyjął schowany wcześniej prezent dla Jamesa i położył go w nogach łóżka, po czym przygotował śniadanie. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, ułożył jedzenie na tacy i odstawił kota z powrotem na ziemi, po czym ruszył do sypialni.  
-Dzień dobry…- powiedział dość głośno, by obudzić Jamesa.   
Tamten otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał w górę na Q z uśmiechem.  
-Dzień dobry. Znalazłeś swój prezent?- spytał Bond, jego głos zachrypnięty od snu, a Q kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do kotka podążającego za nim.  
-A ty?- spytał kwatermistrz z uśmiechem i położył tacę na szafce nocnej.   
James rozejrzał się dookoła i po chwili zauważył starannie opakowany prezent po drugiej stronie łóżka. Sięgnął po niego szybko i zaczął rozpakowywać. W środku znalazł piękny, granatowy szalik i pudełko z sześcioma eleganckimi długopisami.   
-To na zapas…- powiedział Q z uśmiechem sięgając po swoją herbatę.   
James zaśmiał się i odłożył pudełko ostrożnie, po czym przyciągnął kwatermistrza do pocałunku. Q jednak odepchnął go szybko słysząc ciche miauczenie. Spojrzał na kota, próbującego wdrapać się na łóżko i położył go na kołdrze między nimi. Kotek szybko przysunął się do agenta i zaczął ocierać się o jego tors.  
-Powinniśmy go nazwać James- zaśmiał się Q i ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach.- Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni. Poza tym chyba cię lubi…  
James uśmiechnął się spoglądając w dół na kota, po czym przysunął się bliżej Q, całując go delikatnie.   
-Niech będzie James. Rozumiem, że jest równie uroczy?  
Kwatermistrz tylko uśmiechnął się i odepchnął Jamesa. Podniósł się odrobinę, by sięgnąć po tacę. Położył ją na łóżku przed nimi i zaczął powoli jeść tosta. James oparł się na nim wyciągając dłoń po kawę.   
-Wesołych Świąt…- wyszeptał do ucha Q i złożył mały pocałunek na jego szyi.   
-Wesołych Świąt, James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O boże... Ten prawie cały miesiąc tak szybko zleciał... Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze :) Życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :*


	26. +New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka mała niespodzianka z okazji Nowego Roku ;)

–Kotku… Rozchmurz się- zaśmiał się James parkując samochód przed okazałym hotelem na obrzeżach Londynu.  
-Mieliśmy spędzić Sylwestra w domu i dobrze się bawić- westchnął Q opierając głowę na siedzeniu.- Poza tym… Wyglądam jak idiota- mruknął poprawiając muszkę w lusterku.  
James uśmiechnął się tylko i przyciągnął Q do siebie, całując jego szyję.  
-Wyglądasz seksownie- wyszeptał Bond i szybko wysiadł z samochodu.  
Q wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Zerknął na Jamesa, który już sięgał, by otworzyć mu drzwi i powoli wysiadł obdarzając starszego mężczyznę nienawistnym spojrzeniem. James zamknął samochód i otoczył talię Q ramieniem. Po drodze mijali obrzydliwie bogate pary, które zmierzały na przyjęcie.   
-To on…- mruknął Q, spoglądając na niskiego, rudowłosego mężczyznę.- Minister Spraw Zagranicznych Irlandii. On jest przynętą. Według planu mają wysłać troje ludzi, żeby go zlikwidować. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że będzie ich trochę więcej i będą się chcieli zabawić.   
-Jak będą wyglądać? Masz jakieś dane?- zapytał cicho James wkraczając do budynku i obdarzając wysoką brunetkę czarującym uśmiechem.  
Q podniósł brwi i odsunął się lekko od Bonda. Agent zaśmiał się i znów przyciągnął go bliżej.  
-Nie martw się. Jesteś od niej dużo ładniejszy- mruknął do ucha Q.  
Q tylko westchnął i ruszył w kierunku baru. Wciągnął telefon i podał go Jamesowi.   
-To są podejrzani. Budynek jest teraz chroniony jak Buckingham, więc mają małe szanse się przedostać się na samą salę. Właściwie chodzi nam o jednego z nich. Nie musi być żywy. Informacje już dawno zdobyłem.- powiedział Q rozglądając się po imponującej Sali, a James spojrzał na telefon i kiwnął głową.   
-Idę się rozejrzeć, Kotku. Nie daj się porwać.  
-A ty nie flirtuj- kwatermistrz wyszeptał i podszedł do baru.  
Po kilkunastu minutach powolnego sączenia drinka zauważył ministra zmierzającego w kierunku baru. Poprawił muszkę, w której ukryty był mikrofon.   
-Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?- spytał cicho.  
-Kilku ludzi od nas. Mówili, że jest spokojnie- odpowiedział głos Jamesa w słuchawce.  
-Nasz minister flirtuje przy barze z jakąś blondynką. To nie żona. Będzie lepiej jeśli wrócisz i ich popilnujesz- Q szepnął i podniósł się powoli. Nagle poczuł zimnego drinka na jego twarzy.   
-Och, najmocniej przepraszam- powiedział kelner, który bynajmniej kelnera nie przypominał.   
Q mógł usłyszeć jak James woła go, słysząc szum z zalanego mikrofonu, ale już nie miał szans odpowiedzieć. Kelner oczywiście nalegał by mu pomóc, ale Q szybko wyswobodził się i ruszył do toalety. Kiedy już udało mu się osuszyć mikrofon szybko zamknął się w toalecie.  
-James?- szepnął spoglądając na podłogę w toalecie.   
-Q, dzięki bogu. Już myślałem, że cię porwali.  
-Nie jestem aż tak nieporadny. Jeden z kelnerów to zrobił. Pilnuj go.  
-Ten wysoki? Widzę go, jestem przy barze. Powiem chłopcom, żeby się nim zajęli.  
-Dobrze. A jak tam minister?  
-Wciąż flirtu- i tu kontakt się urwał.   
Q zaklął cicho, ale zamilkł szybko słysząc otwierające się drzwi. Sięgnął do kieszeni, po broń. Drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich kelner.  
Po paru minutach na szczęście, leżał nieprzytomny w ostatniej kabinie. Kiedy wyszedł z toalety, akurat wyprowadzali ich poszukiwanego, a James pił Martini przy barze. Kwatermistrz poprawił garnitur i szybko dołączył do starszego mężczyzny.   
-Ta szybko poszło?- spytał sięgając po szklankę Bonda.  
-Nie grzeszyli zbytnią inteligencją, a ty gdzie zniknąłeś?  
-A kto powiedział, że tylko ty możesz się dobrze bawić?- powiedział Q i mrugnął biorąc łyk Martini.  
Zaśmiał się przyglądając się zdziwionemu Jamesowi i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.   
-Żartowałem, idioto…- wyszeptał naprzeciw jego ust i rozejrzał się po Sali.  
Akurat zaczynało się odliczanie.  
-Jakieś postanowienie noworoczne, panie Bond?  
-Kilka. Myślałem nad zmianą twojego nazwiska.  
Q spojrzał na Jamesa zszokowany.   
-Mówisz poważnie?- spytał cicho, a James zaśmiał się.  
-Ja zawsze jestem poważny. Tak czy nie?  
-Boże… Oczywiście, że tak- wyszeptał Q i przyciągnął agenta do pocałunku, kiedy w tle wybuchały pierwsze fajerwerki.


End file.
